You're the one thing, I can't get enough of
by a trail of sequins
Summary: Just a little drabble about the time Mick dropped Linda during the Dirty Dancing lift in Menorca. Taken from a conversation between Linda and Nancy in an episode a while back.


Nancy groaned as her parents span around the dance floor to _Time of my Life_ from the Dirty Dancing soundtrack. Linda's head was thrown back with laughter, her summer dress billowing out at the knee as Mick led her around the floor. There was a hazy confidence about them, fuelled by a day of cocktails by the pool.

Their daughter shook her head, "They are so embarrassing."

From the seat beside his sister, Johnny frowned, "I don't know, I think it's nice."

"Of course you do," Lee grinned from his other side and leaned over to ruffle the younger Carter's hair. " _Sausage_!"

"Hey!" Johnny cried out and quickly jumped to straighten his hair, "Don't call me that!"

Nancy grinned widely, "Only Mum gets to call him her little sausage!"

"Shut up, both of you." Johnny whined. "We're on holiday, can't we leave the picking on the youngest thing until we get home?"

Both Lee and Nancy pretended to consider the idea for a moment before replying simultaneously with a flat, " _No_."

Johnny wrinkled his nose with slight annoyance but really he'd known it was something they'd never agree to. About the only time Lee and Nancy ever agreed on anything was when they were making fun of him. And actually, deep down, he kind of didn't mind so much, a little, but not too much.

"What are they doing now?" Lee asked suddenly, frowning towards his separating parents.

A realisation hit Johnny suddenly, "They're doing the lift."

"Shut up." Nancy laughed, "Dad can barely stand up straight, he's been drinking since breakfast."

"Even he looks worried, he is proper sweating." Lee remarked.

Nancy shook her head, "To be fair, I don't think that's got anything to do with lifting Mum, he's been sweating like that since we stepped off the plane."

"And Patrick Swayze was always really sweaty anyway." Johnny pointed out, to which both his siblings turned to him with bemused frowns.

"Just how many times exactly have you watched that film?" Nancy said, her voice filled with disgust.

"She's running!" Lee called out over them as Linda moved swiftly down the dance floor towards Mick's awaiting open arms.

The three siblings descended into silence as Linda reached Mick. They gasped collectively as Mick took her by the waist and pushed her up above his head. Then they each smiled, despite their earlier comments, when Linda let out a squeal of excitement and threw her arms out into a poised position. As she did so, Mick wobbled slightly.

"L!" He called out as his arms began to quiver.

"Mick!" Linda screamed as fell to the floor and they both collapsed into a heap on the floor.

The three Carter siblings leaned over for a better view of the disaster, their eyes wide with joint shock and hilarity. Nancy bit down on her lip to stop from laughing as Lee's shoulders began to shake with amusement. Johnny looked to them with surprise, "Shouldn't we help them?"

"No, we should have filmed it." Nancy corrected as Linda rolled off of Mick who was sprawled like a starfish on the dance floor.

There was a moment's silence before Linda's cackling laugh erupted, quickly followed by Mick's infectious chuckle. They didn't attempt to get up, instead they stayed lying on the floor giggling like children.

Their three kids shared a look and a grin, without a word they all rushed to join their parents, piling on top of them on the dance floor.

"Bundle!" Lee cried out as they effectively crushed their Mum and Dad.

"Lee!" Linda cried out between her laughter. "Who's knee is that? You great lumps!"

Mick turned his head, just about able to catch Linda's eye from the bottom of the Carter sandwich, "Bunch of nutters."

"Yeah." Linda laughed back, "And I wouldn't have any of you any other way!"

"Now get off me, you little mugs." Mick said and reluctantly the kids pulled themselves up.

Mick was quick to stand and offer a hand to Linda, helping her up from the floor and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Mick Carter." Linda smiled.

"I love you too, you gorgeous creature." Mick returned, wrapping his arms around her tightly and delivering a long kiss in full view of all the surrounding guests.

Their kids pulled identical faces of appalled disgust and moved away back to their table, muttering about how their parents weren't normal. They didn't say it, but they wouldn't have them any other way either.


End file.
